


She's God and I've found her

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [10]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, There is a little fluff at the beginning but it’s basically just PWP, Top Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Zelda threw her pen onto her desk in defeat and stood up from her chair.Marie turned her head, “Are you finished, chérie?” she asked hopefully, but Zelda didn’t give her an answer. She just walked towards her and seated herself onto Marie’s lap, stradling her hips. Two slender arms immediately wrapped around her waist, and Zelda cupped the smiling face in front of her with her hands.“I missed you.” she whispered, and Marie’s eyes sparkled at the confession.Or the one where Zelda tries to grade some exams in peace, but gets 'distracted' by Marie.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	She's God and I've found her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to my tenth Zarie one shot!!
> 
> Remember when I said I didn’t write smut? Hahahaha good times. This is the first time I wrote smut though, so please be kind on me. 
> 
> Title is from “Pussy Is God” by King Princess.
> 
> Enjoy!

When the door to her office creaked open, Zelda had lost track of time quite a while ago. She had no idea what hour it was or for how long she had been sitting there behind her desk. What she did know, though, was that it was already dark outside, her eyes were tired and her back hurting from sitting too long. Her legs were numb and her jaw felt tense, a stinging feeling forming in the back of her neck. She only had to go through a few more of these damned exams and then she could finally go home. Today, she had graded the same amount of exams she normally graded over the course of a few days at least, and neither her body, nor her mind were thrilled about it. She was exhausted. _Drained_ , even. A few decades ago this task wouldn’t have worn her off as much as it did now, and she had been foolish to think it still wouldn’t affect her. It did, naturally, but she had to do it.

During the week, there was barely any time for Zelda to see Marie properly. Of course, they saw each other at the academy, but when they did, there was never enough time for more than a few quick kisses or brief glances. Zelda yearned for Marie in every single way, to the point where it was causing a physical ache in her chest. She just wanted to talk to her. To hear her laugh and see her toothy smile. She wanted to smell her perfume, feel the softness of her skin beneath her palms and hold her close. It was a strange feeling. She had never wanted any of those things with anyone else, but in a way, with Marie it felt normal.

She just didn’t want to sacrifice any of the time she could be spending with Marie, and that’s why trying to fit grading all of the exams in one day was her only option.

Zelda heard the door close with a small click, before Marie’s rich, silky voice reached her ears, “Chérie... Why are you still here? It is past the witching hour already.” She sounded sleepy, like she had been up all this time, waiting for her while fighting her own tiredness.

Looking up, Zelda suddenly found it difficult to keep her eyes open wide enough to properly look at her lover. “I had some more work to do.” she explained, already turning her attention back to the papers in front of her. She was more than happy to see Marie, but she knew that if she spent too much time acknowledging her presence, there was no way in hell she was going to finish her work.

Silence followed, before the soft shuffle of Marie’s footsteps carried across the room. A gentle kiss was placed against her cheek, and Zelda felt herself smiling at the small gesture, her heart fluttering a little.

“Do you need some help?” Marie asked, wrapping her arms around Zelda’s shoulders, dropping another kiss on top of her head.

“No thank you. I need to do this alone. But you can go to the mortuary, I’ll be there in half an hour or so.” she drew a long, red line across an answer on the paper and an utterly disappointed sigh escaped her lips. “Stupid boy.” she muttered under her breath, eyeing Melvin’s exam skeptically.

“I can tell you are tired, mon amour. Come to bed with me and just finish your work tomorrow.” Marie tried, pressing kisses down Zelda’s neck, probably to distract her from her work so she would agree to go home more easily.

“Marie, I can’t quit now, I’m nearly done. And I want to spend the weekend with you, not with these utter disappointments.” she huffed, nodding her head towards the stack of papers on her desk.

“We’ll still have the next weekend together. And the one after that, and the one after that.” Marie stated simply, “It is not a big deal.”

Zelda turned her head sharply, “It _is_ a big deal, Marie.” she snapped, making a somewhat stunned look form on the other witch’s face. She stared down at the papers again, giving Marie’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “Just go ahead. I’ll be right there when I’m done.”

“I’m not leaving you alone, ma belle. I will wait here for you.” Marie decided, removing her arms from Zelda, before making her way towards the sofa in the corner of the room. “If you need me, just say so.” she said, sitting down with a kind smile playing on her dark, full lips. Oh, how Zelda yearned for those lips to be on her own. She had seen Marie in the morning, they’d even had breakfast together, but still, she had missed her all day long.

Trying to focus, Zelda bit her lower lip and ran a hand through her hair as she stared down at Melvin’s messy handwriting and completely idiotic answers. Honestly, if the next generation of the coven relied on him, Zelda didn’t have high hopes for the future.

The familiar sound of the opening of a bottle filled the room. Looking up, Zelda saw Marie pour herself a glass of whisky, before leaning back against the couch with closed eyes. Zelda longed to curl up next to her. To run her fingers over those long, smooth legs that were currently on display due to the rather short, silk nightgown she was wearing. Marie lifted the glass to her lips and took a large sip.

Swallowing, Zelda averted her eyes.

A few moments later, however, she found her gaze drifting back to the godess draped across her couch. Her eyes were open now, revealing two brown pearls. Zelda silently realized that she had never really been drawn to dark eyes before. In the past she had always preferred blue eyes. Pale and cold, distant and hard to understand. Marie’s eyes were warm and gentle, trustworthy and they reflected any emotion she felt. They were like books, easy to read. They were addicting, like some sort of drug. She could stare at them for all eternity and never get tired. Every time Marie’s dazzling smile appeared on her face, they seemed to shine a little brighter, turn a bit more beautiful. Whenever the two witches parted, a hint of sadness appeared in them, and Zelda hated seeing it there. But when they saw each other again after a long day of being apart, there was this sort of longing in them. Something gentle and sweet. Something Zelda had never really seen before. They lit up whenever she laughed, sparkling brighter than the stars themselves, and beamed like two rays of sunshine when she chuckled. Her laugh was like magic, enchanting and beautiful, just like those brown eyes of hers.

Zelda simply loved everything about Marie’s eyes.

“You’re staring, chérie.” Marie giggled softly, throwing Zelda a pleased grin.

Feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks, Zelda looked down again. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she admitted: “You’re just so distracting.”

“I’m not even doing anything.” Marie giggled, holding her hands up in surrender.

Sighing, with a small smile on her lips, Zelda forced her gaze down once again. Melvin’s answers were honestly depressing to look at. He was one of the last warlocks in the coven and she had truly expected more from him.

A soft moan came from Marie, who was stretching her limbs in a not so elegant -but content- manner.

That was it.

She gave up.

There was no point in trying to work while Marie was around.

Zelda threw her pen onto her desk in defeat and stood up from her chair.

Marie turned her head, “Are you finished, chérie?” she asked hopefully, but Zelda didn’t give her an answer. She just walked towards her and seated herself onto Marie’s lap, stradling her hips. Two slender arms immediately wrapped around her waist, and Zelda cupped the smiling face in front of her with her hands.

“I missed you.” she whispered, and Marie’s eyes sparkled at the confession.

Tracing circels on Zelda’s back, Marie smiled, “I missed you too, mon coeur.”

Zelda leaned forward and gently captured Marie’s lips with her own. They kissed each other softly, hands caressing and eyelids fluttering. ‘Missing someone’ was a rather new concept to Zelda. Sure, there had been times when she missed her family, but she couldn’t recall the last time she had missed an outsider. It was strange. Luckily ‘strange’ wasn’t always bad. Zelda had discovered that there was no better feeling than finally getting her hands on Marie after a long day of missing her. Just like now.

Not in the mood for teasing, Zelda deepened the kiss, fingers clawing at the back of Marie’s neck. Marie seemed to sense her need and started kneading her hips. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Zelda quickly gave in and let Marie take the upperhand, losing herself in the feeling of finally being close to her.

Marie pulled back, drawing in a deep breath, before uttering: “I thought you were tired.”

“Never.” Zelda said without hesitation, before planting her lips on Marie’s neck. She felt her pulse below her mouth, the faint beating sending shivers down her spine. Marie gasped when Zelda lightly grazed her teeth over her skin.

“ _Chérie_...” she whispered softly, and the sound of it was like fuel to Zelda’s flame. She needed more. She needed to touch her, needed to hear Marie’s soft whines and deep moans, she needed to _feel_ her.

Zelda’s desperate hand moved up below the thin fabric of Marie’s nightgown. Her fingertips barely even brushed her pair of knickers, when Marie caught her wrist. “Chérie, let me...” she started, her hand making it’s way up Zelda’s skirt.

She inhaled sharply, and though it took a lot of effort not to just let Marie have her way with her, Zelda quickly slapped her hand away. “It’s my turn, _darling_.” she purred, knowing what effect the use of petnames had on Marie.

Rolling her head back and hitting the wall behind her with a soft thud, Marie let out something between a moan and a sigh. Her neck was fully exposed, and Zelda took the opportunity to suck possessively at it. “You know I like giving just as much as receiving.“ Marie muttered, her breath hitching briefly as Zelda flicked her togue over her pulse point.

“So do I, Marie.” she said matter of factly, her breath tickling the skin below Marie’s ear.

Marie was an absolute dear, but Zelda hated the fact that she almost never allowed her to do the work. Zelda knew Marie preffered to be in charge -and though that was not something she was going to complain about- Zelda wanted to give Marie pleasure as well. If only she’d allow her to do so more frequently.

Zelda slid off Marie’s lap, earning a soft whine to escape from the other witch’s throat. Grinning, she kneeled down in front of her lover. Almost immediately, Marie’s hands were in her hair, nails softly scraping across her scalp. Running her hands up and down Marie’s long, smooth legs, as she planted kisses wherever her hands went, Zelda felt the fingers in her hair claw a bit harder. She spread Marie’s thighs and the sight that greeted her was enough to take her breath away. Marie’s knickers were already stained and Zelda licked her lips. Not able to restrain herself for a second longer, she pulled Marie’s soaked piece of silk down her legs, Marie lifting her hips in the process, and inhaled sharply when she was finally bare in front of her. She was fully dripping.

“So beautiful.” Zelda whispered, her voice deep and husky, before pressing a light kiss to Marie’s wet fonds. Zelda moaned as she finally got to taste her again and Marie shivered at the small touch. “Delicious.” she hummed, before stroking her tongue from bottom to top, making a soft whimper escape Marie’s mouth. She then started kissing the inside of Marie’s thighs, which were trembling below her touch.

“ _Chérie_...” Marie very nearly groaned, and Zelda had to suppress a smile. She was growing impatient.

“Yes?” Zelda asked innocently, looking up to meet Marie’s gaze, who’s eyes were dark with lust.

Marie’s lashes fluttered rapidly, “I need you, mon amour. _Please_...” she breathed, her chest panting softly. Normally, Zelda would tease Marie for beginning to beg already, but the way the other witch swallowed, her brows drawn together and her lips quivering in anticipation, was enough to make her change her mind.

Smiling, Zelda dipped her head, planting an open mouthed kiss on Marie’s folds, which made her thighs wrap securely around her head, keeping her in place. Zelda then flicked her tongue over her clit teasingly. Marie moaned loudly, her thighs shaking against her cheeks and her hips bucking. “Zelda... Please...” she pleaded, her voice trembling just as much as her thighs were. “Be a good girl for me, ma chérie, and give something more.”

Zelda groaned at that. _Oh_ she wanted to be a good girl _so bad_ , and she didn’t have the heart or selfcontrol to refuse her any longer, so she finally put her tongue around Marie’s clit. Marie cried out, the sound of it echoing through the room.

“ _Mon dieu!_ ” she groaned. Zelda sucked Marie’s clit, which made a series of deep moans fill the air. Marie was moaning loud enough to wake the students on the second floor, but Zelda couldn’t care less. The sound was music to her ears and there was no way she was going to tell her to be quiet. Maybe another time, but not now. Now, she wanted Marie to scream her soul out of her body without thinking about anything else. She wanted to hear her scream what a good girl she was. “You’re doing _-Oh_... So _good_...”

Shuddering at the praise, Zelda took hold of Marie’s left leg, and lifted it over her shoulder. She buried her face against Marie, kissing and lightly biting the bundle of nerves in front of her.

Suddenly, Zelda pulled back and Marie whined at the loss of contact. Looking up, she found Marie’s chest heaving with every breath she took, her head rolled back and small drops of sweat forming on her face. Her eyes were closed, her hands tangled in Zelda’s hair and biting her lower lip as she rocked her hips, seeking Zelda’s mouth. She was so beautiful. Zelda loved seeing her like this: Her Marie, powerful voodoo priestess, nothing more than a trembling, needy mess.

“Look at me.” Zelda muttered, her breath tickling Marie’s clit. It was more a request than a demand, but Marie did what she was told anyway. Slowly, she creaked her eyes open. Their gazes locked, and the sight of Marie’s dilated pupils thrilled Zelda in a way nothing else could.

Without breaking eyecontact, Zeldalifted both of her hands, removing the two big rings of each hand. She placed them on the floor. Marie’s eyes followed her movements intently, swallowing audibly. Eyes focused on her lover, Zelda flicked Marie’s clit with her thumb. A gasp that quickly turned into a low moan filled the air, and Zelda wished she could hear it again. Finally, she put her mouth back to work, Marie’s muscles tensing in the most delightful way.

“ _Yes_... You’re such a good girl.” Marie whispered, hips moving against Zelda’s tongue.

Zelda moaned. As her tongue lapped at Marie’s cunt, all she was aware of anymore was Marie. All she smelled, all she felt, all she tasted, all she heard... It was all Marie.

_Marie, Marie, Marie..._

_Oh how lucky she was._

It was one of the best feelings in the world. She could stay like this forever: Wrapped in an imaginary blanket of her lover’s scent and taste.

Zelda moaned again, simply because of the feeling of pleasuring her lover, and as soon as the sound left her, a wave of cum hit her mouth. She greedily devoured all of it like a woman starved, Marie’s hips bucking into her touch. Moving her tongue back to Marie’s abandoned clit, in one swift motion, Zelda slid two fingers into her and started thrusting. Marie's eyes were still on her, burning holes through her soul. Zelda loved it.

Marie inhaled sharply, her back arching in a deliciously sinful way, “ _Yes... Oh ma belle..._ ”

Encouraged by the sound of Marie’s husky voice, Zelda kept on pumping her fingers with a steady pace and circeled her tongue around her clit.

“Zelda...” Marie choked out, and Zelda knew she was close, due to her voice, which had turned an octave deeper than usual.

Adding a third finger, Zelda could feel herself dripping through her panties at the ungodly noises Marie was making. She licked the small bundle of nerves, grazed her teeth over it and kissed it, fingers throbbing. Marie’s walls started to clench, and Zelda moaned loudly at the feeling of it, the muscles in her thighs tensing. A gush of cum touched Zelda’s face and fingers, and Marie came with Zelda’s name on her lips. Marie’s body shuddered as her orgasm washed over her, her heavy breathing becoming the only audible sound in the room. Zelda licked her clean, savoring Marie’s sweetness as long as she could. Once she was done, she pulled her head back to properly look at Marie, who was a panting mess. She had a content smile on her face, and Zelda felt her heart jump at the sight of it.

“What a good girl I have.” Marie said, straightning her spine, and Zelda suddenly became all too aware of the burning desire between her own legs.

Zelda brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked Marie’s cum off her fingers, sighing in delight at the taste. Marie watched, eyes following her every move as the soft smile fell of her face, only to be replaced by a new wave of lust.

“Kiss me.” she said softly, and Zelda couldn’t do anything but obey. Zelda reached up, and Marie leaned forward, meeting her in the middle. Marie cupped her face, rubbing her thumb across Zelda’s cheekbone, as she gently tugged her lower lip with her teeth. Marie stood up, pulling Zelda to her feet as well, before deepening the kiss. Their lips moved slowly against one another, Marie’s tongue slipping into Zelda’s mouth. Zelda could feel the heat between her legs and the tingling feeling in her stomach intensify as Marie’s lips grew more urgent, more demanding.

Marie pulled back for a moment, and uttered a spell. A mere second later, they were in Zelda’s bedroom at the mortuary, the rings on the floor in her office long forgotten. Without hesitation, Marie pushed Zelda down onto the bed, before crawling over to her. Pressing her lips against the soft, fair skin of Zelda’s neck, Marie slowly moved to her ear and whispered in a low, seductive tone: “Now it is _my_ turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that was okay. I didn’t spent a lot of time writing this, it was just something to get my mind off of the shit that’s going on in my life. 
> 
> I’m normally not the type to ask for comments, but I’d really appreciate them right now :) I really really really really HATE everything I write lately and I’m just not feeling good in general, so a comment, kudo or a bookmark could really cheer me up.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you have a good day and I’ll see you in the next one shot ;D


End file.
